Superman (Evil)
You may be looking for Superman from the Earth-1A Universe. This alternate universe version of Superman was evil. He was a member of the Super Enemies, who together terrorized their version of Earth. His fellow members had Kryptonite ray guns to keep him from getting out of control. __TOC__ History When Superman was attempting to make Mount Vesuvius erupt, something similar was happening on Earth-One, except on that Earth, Superman was trying to stop the eruption. The Supermen of both Earths then suddenly simultaneously entered into some sort of space warp and traded places with each other. While the evil version of Superman found himself on Earth-One, the good version of Superman found himself in a strange "Universe of Evil." While the evil Superman was on Earth-One he proved to be a real problem for the Super Friends as well as all of the population in general. Eventually, both Supermen fell through a space warp again and returned to their own universes.As seen in the Superfriends season four episode Universe of Evil. Sometime later, the evil Superman once again travels to a parallel universe, only this time its' not Earth-One, but rather; Earth 5C10L1. While he's there he comes into contact with the Super Friends of that Earth as well, and he was eventually captured and chained in Green Kryptonite; and placed in a cage in the Hall of Justice. At one point, when the Super Friends all gather together ready for a battle and a trip to Apokolips, to take down the evil menace on that planet, the evil Superman then escaped from his cage; with the Kryptonite chains still attached to him. He then began attacking them just as they were about to leave Earth. This was apparently not the first time he had escaped either, and it didn't seem to even phase Batgirl with any sort of surprise whatsoever once she noticed he had escaped. Martian Manhunter then grabbed his chain, which was like a leash around his neck. Superman tells them "You'll all die by my hand!" Still, he was unsuccessful at defeating the Super Friends, and was no doubt thrown back in his cage.As seen in Tom Scioli's Super Powers "proof of concept" artwork (2016). Silver Age Background Kal-Ul, aka Ultraman was born into the partially "reversed" universe of Earth-Three.See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-Three Earth-Three at the DC Databaase] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth-Three Earth-Three at Wikipedia] Similar to the story of Kal-El / Superman, the son of Jur-Ul was sent from the planet Krypton to Earth. Unlike his Earth-One counterpart when he first encountered Kryptonite in outer space it began to change him into a superpower house of vast powers and abilities (source of kryptonite is unkown, since this universe's Krypton did not explode). Upon his arrival on Earth, the boy grew up developing new powers every time he encountered Kryptonite. Upon reaching adulthood, he renamed himself Ultraman and began a life of destruction. It would be during his conquering that he encountered four other superpowered beings who would all loosely gather together in various schemes to overtake their world and become the Crime Syndicate of America. Episode Appearances Season 4 (1979): * Universe of Evil Notes * Ultraman first appeared in publications by DC Comics in Justice League of America Vol. 1, #29Go to [http://dc.wikia.com DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Justice_League_of_America_Vol_1_29 Justice League of America Vol. 1, #29] (August 1964) in August 1964. * He was created by Gardner Fox and Mike Sekowsky. * This universe's variation of Superman uses the phrase "Great Satan!" As opposed to Earth 1A's Superman's "Great Scott!" External links * See Ultraman of Earth-3 at Supermanica *Ultraman (Earth-Three) at DC Database Appearances in Other Media Reference Category:Universe of Evil Category:Characters Category:Villains